


red hood, big bad wolf and the terrible cute hunter

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Thiam 2020, Leo Dunbar-Raeken - Freeform, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, M/M, Marriage Thiam, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Thiam, Thiam Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: thiam enjoying the first halloween with their little family with theo and the pack being the pack.and i am terrible at summaries.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 18





	red hood, big bad wolf and the terrible cute hunter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story for a secret halloween that came on twitter and you are my secret friend jules!! i love you and i really hope you like this story (yeah, i changed it last minute because you already read the last hehe) happy halloween! ❤🎃

Liam heard a voice calling his name during his dream, but he was not sure if it was really in the dream. In fact, he was only sure that it wasn't really in the dream, when a body jumped right on his belly. 

"Daaad, wake up. Daddy T, said we have to go now before Uncle Stiles shows up here and knocks us out of bed". Leo said as he jumped on top of him, with big green eyes shining in anticipation. 

_Dad_. Liam still couldn't believe it sometimes. He really was the father of someone as extraordinary as the happy little boy in front of him. And how he and Theo had gone through so many things until they were there, together and forming his family. He gave the boy a smile before pulling him in for a hug. 

"I was going to tell him to leave you alone since your waking up mood is a pain in the ass."Liam still couldn't believe it sometimes. He really was the father of someone as extraordinary as the happy little boy in front of him. And how he and Theo had gone through so many things until they were there, together and forming his family. He gave the boy a smile before pulling him in for a hug. 

"I was going to tell him to leave you alone since your waking up mood is a pain in the ass. Liam came out of the bubble with his son when he heard Theo's voice and found him standing at the door "But apparently he's immune to it.

Liam let out a little laugh for the beak Theo had on his face, putting the son on the mattress and getting up to hug her husband, putting a kiss on his cheek. Theo turned his eyes towards him, making his smile broad. 

"You're an idiot." The chimera said, watching him enter the bathroom. 

"But you love me the same way." The Beta responded, putting his head out of the gate and watching the other two in the room. 

"Questionable." Theo answered, moving to the wardrobe and taking off the big box with the clothes they had gotten from Lydia. Liam held up a laugh when Theo grimaced, "I still think this fantasy is horrible. 

"Lydia choose for us."

"It doesn't make it any less horrible."

Liam rolled her eyes affectionately, before leaving the bathroom and going to Theo, who was standing near the bed, watching the clothes. Leo looked at them both with a curious look. He stretched out his hand, pulling the red cloth from inside the box and looking with an ugly face. 

"Who will wear this?" 

"Obviously your father, sweetheart."

  
  


\------------

  
  


"You are late." Stiles said before the couple could even ring the bell at Scott's house.

"No, we're not." Theo said, holding Leo's legs, which was on his shoulder, "You're early and you've moved everyone forward. We're on schedule."

"Let them in, darling." Lydia said from somewhere in the kitchen of the house.

Liam held a laugh when Stiles grimaced. The pack had arranged to meet in a small meeting before the kids went out to order candy and, apparently, they were the last to arrive. The couple followed the older ones towards the kitchen, putting the foods they had brought on a table and the drinks in the refrigerator. Lydia was sitting on one of the stools, eating a large piece of cake. 

"It's the twins," she said simply, making the others laugh. 

Theo took Leo off her shoulders and Liam watched the boy run towards little Allison, happy to finally see her friend. Soon the four of them joined the rest of the pack in the living room, sitting on one of several couches. 

"Cool fantasy." Mason joked, attracting the attention of others.

Theo sank next to her when Malia had a laugh. Liam looked at the hood itself and couldn't contain the laughter that came out. Lydia had had the wonderful idea that the two were dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the Bad Wolf, which made Theo get pissed off for at least two hours when he knew he couldn't be a real wolf, but he would have to fantasize about one.

To include Leo in the middle was not complicated, but obviously, Mason and Stiles would not fail to participate in something that would make Theo want to suffocate himself with a pillow. So, his adorable friends had presented Leo with a toy axe, which made noise when he hit something. Theo thought seriously about throwing it away along the way. 

"Why do I still come to these parties? And why am I married to you?" Theo asked with a frown when Liam laughed

"Because you love me, Little Wolf." Liam said, pulling Theo close and putting kisses on his face. 

They heard a chorus of "Awn" coming from friends and a "Get a room" from Mason, which made everyone laugh. The conversation between the pack flowed normally, as it always happened when they met. They moved around the house, invading the conversations and telling the news to Derek and Chris. 

Scott and Stiles were responsible for attending the children at the door, accompanied by little Kiley, who was ten years old. Malia watched her son from afar giving the two older men a few beatings when they ended up being too generous with the children. Lydia chatted animatedly with Melissa, telling about the news of the work and the twins' pregnancy. 

Liam watched from the window the several children running down the street, including her own son and her friend, remembering the time he was one of them, running with Mason dressed as ghosts and looking for the best ways to get the best candy. And now he was there, watching his son surrounded by candy, happy, and with his own family. 

He let out an idiotic smile, so focused on the figures outside that he didn't notice two arms surrounding him, until Theo gave him a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Why are you standing here and not laughing at Corey and Mason having to take care of little Ayla, little wolf?" Theo said and Liam turned and passed his arms around the neck of the tallest.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am and how you guys are the best things in my life. Liam replied, rubbing his nose in Theo's "And you're the little wolf today, T."

Theo rolled his eyes before putting a kiss on Liam's lips, making an even bigger smile appear on Liam. The red cape falling from his head, when Theo put his hands on his cheek depositing a caress there. 

"Daddy, you can't take the red hood off Papa Liam." Leo said to them staring at them, "He's the Little Red Hood, he has to keep it".

Liam and Theo laughed. Leo ran towards them, being caught by Theo and receiving several kisses on the cheek. They stayed in that happy bubble, Liam watching the faces of the two people in his life and laughing when his son talked about the candy that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
